eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim - Eminem
Kim Lyrics. Eminem Aww look at daddy's baby girl That's daddy baby Little sleepy head Yesterday I changed your diaper Wiped you and powdered you. How did you get so big? Can't believe it now your two Baby you're so precious Daddy's so proud of you Sit down bitch If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you Eminem (Eminem as Kim) (Okay) Don't make me wake this baby She don't need to see what I'm about to do Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you? How could you? Just leave me and love him out the blue Oh, what's a matter Kim? Am I too loud for you? Too bad bitch, your gonna finally hear me out this time At first, I'm like all right You wanna throw me out? That's fine! But not for him to take my place, are you out you're mind? This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine! How could you let him sleep in our bed? Look at Kim Look at your husband now! (No!) I said look at him! He ain't so hot now is he? Little punk! (Why are you doing this?) Shut the fuck up! (You're drunk! You're never going to get away at this!) You think I give a fuck! Come on we're going for a ride bitch (No!) Sit up front (Well I can't just leave Hailie alone, what if she wakes up?) We'll be right back Well I will you'll be in the trunk 1 1 - So long, bitch you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you You really fucked me Kim You really did a number on me Never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me But we was kids then Kim, I was only 18 That was years ago I thought we wiped the slate clean That's fucked up! (I love you!) Oh God my brain is racing (I love you!) What are you doing? Change the station I hate this song! Does this look like a big joke? (No!) There's a four year old boy lyin' dead with a slit throat In your living room, ha-ha What you think I'm kiddin' you? You loved him didn't you? (No!) Bullshit you bitch don't fucking lie to me What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me? Fuck you asshole, yeah bite me Kim, KIM! Why don't you like me? You think I'm ugly don't you (It's not that!) No you think I'm ugly (Baby) Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU How the fuck could you do this to me? (Sorry!) How the fuck could you do this to me? 1 (2x) 1 - So long, bitch you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you Come on get out (I can't I'm scared) I said get out bitch! (Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby) (Please I love you, look we can just take Hailie and leave) Fuck you, you did this to us You did it, it's your fault Oh my God I'm crackin' up Get a grip Marshall Hey remember the time we went to Brian's party? And you were like so drunk that you threw up all over Archie That was funny wasn't it? (Yes!) That was funny wasn't it? (Yes!) See it all makes sense, doesn't it? You and your husband have a fight One of you tries to grab a knife And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced (No!) And while this is goin' on His son just woke up and he just walks in She panics and he gets his throat cut (Oh my God!) So now they both dead and you slash your own throat So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note I should have known better when you started to act weird We could've...HEY! Where you going? Get back here! You can't run from me Kim It's just us, nobody else! You're only making this harder on yourself Ha! Ha! Got'cha! (Ahh!) Ha! Go ahead yell! Here I'll scream with you! AH SOMEBODY HELP! Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you? Now shut the fuck up and get what's comin to you You were supposed to love me {*Kim choking*} NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED! 1 (2x) 1 - So long, bitch you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you Category:All Pages Category:The Marshall Mathers LP